zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Bombchu
This article is about the recurring item. For the enemy, see Real Bombchu. Bombchu are recurring items in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Bombchu are small, clockwork explosives similar in appearance to a stylized rodent. When released, a Bombchu will dash along a surface until its fuse is gone or until it hits a solid object; in both cases, it explodes. Bombchu can be used to hit certain far-off targets. Often, the usage of Bombchu is mostly or entirely optional. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Bombchu can be obtained only after Link has obtained a Bomb Bag. They can be purchased from the Bombchu Shop in the Back Alley of Hyrule Castle Town, from the Carpet Merchant in the Haunted Wasteland, found in chests scattered throughout Hyrule, and won as prizes from the Bombchu Bowling Alley. Additionally, Bombchu serve as Link's reward from the Fabulously Rich Family for collecting 40 Gold Skulltula Tokens. Link can carry up to 50 Bombchu, and no upgrades are available. Unlike other items with expendable ammunition, they cannot be found in pots or other breakable objects, nor will they be dropped by defeated enemies. A mini-game with a focus on Bombchu known as the Bombchu Bowling Alley can also be found in Hyrule Castle Town. Bombchu are especially useful when encountering the Club Moblin when Link is an adult. Since it can see and attack Link from only a certain range, Link can simply let several three or four Bombchu off towards the enemy from a safe distance. Additionally, they may prove easier to use than bombs when attempting to stop the rolling of Link of the Gorons when Link is an adult. They are also the more obvious solution to a puzzle in the Spirit Temple, and necessary for solving a puzzle Inside Ganon's Castle. Like regular bombs, Dodongo can be killed by feeding them one. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Link can purchase or find Bombchu when he has purchased a Bomb Bag. Bombchu are completely optional, and are not needed in order to complete the game. They are however, needed to complete the optional Hylian Moon Dungeon and acquire the Piece of Heart within. Bombchu are also used in one of the mini-games in Honey & Darling's Shop. There are also enemies known as Real Bombchu that appear throughout Termina; these enemies serve as the inspiration for the design and function of Bombchu. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Bombchu can be obtained in the Linked Game version of either game. They are completely optional, and are not required to complete either game. The Bombchu in these games are unique, as they will lock onto an enemy and follow it once placed. They also have a small fuse on their backs similar to a tail. While playing a linked Oracle of Ages game, Link will meet a Subrosian in a cave in northeastern Rolling Ridge after completing the Crown Dungeon. The Subrosian tells Link the Subrosian Secret, which he must take to a golden Subrosian found in a cave in Subrosia in the Oracle of Seasons game in which the saga began. After a quick mini-game, in which Link must use the Magical Boomerang three or less times to clear a patch of grass, Link obtains Bombchu. In a linked Oracle of Seasons game, a young boy who is Guru-Guru's sole audience member, tells Link the Troy Secret after Link completes Poison Moth's Lair. He instructs Link to tell the secret to Dr. Troy, who can be found in the present, running the Target Carts mini-game in Rolling Ridge in the Oracle of Ages game in which the saga began. After successfully completing a game of Target Carts, Link is given Bombchu. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Bombchus are obtained in the Goron Temple and are sold on Goron Island. They are carried in Bombchu Bags, for which upgrades are available. The path of Bombchus can be drawn with the stylus on the touch screen of the Nintendo DS. Bombchus have great range, and can pass through small holes in walls, allowing Link to hit switches that are otherwise impossible to hit. Bombchus are useful for looking around corners without any danger to Link, therefore not being surprised by enemies. Bombchus can be found in bundles of three in Item Bulbs. Etymology "Bomb" refers to the fact that it is a motorized bomb. The "Chu" of the item's name is the Japanese onomatopoeic word for a mouse's squeak (similar to Pikachu from the Pokemon series), a reference to its resemblance to a mouse. Non-canonical appearances ''Hyrule Warriors'' series Bombchus appear in several of the game's levels. Rather than being usable items, they are very large and have a set course they travel on. Their first appearance is in The Sheikah Tribesman, where Link and Impa must escort several to locations where they will blow up obstacles in the heroes' path. They also appear in the Land of Myth story scenario, in which Darunia releases several Bombchus to demolish the allied base. Impa and Sheik must then either destroy the Bombchus or defeat the Goron Bombchu Operators to commandeer the Bombchu for the Hyrulean Forces and use them to attack the Goron Forces' bases. Their final appearance is in Liberation of the Triforce, in which the Hyrulean army uses one to blow their way through a bordering wall of one of the Field Keeps. They also make multiple appearances in Adventure Mode. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U ]] Bombchus appear as items. They can be picked up and thrown, and will move along the ground in a straight line until they touch a player, resulting in their immediate detonation. They will also climb walls and ceilings. A Bombchu also appears as a trophy. Gallery File:Hyrule Warriors Bombchu.png|Render of a Bombchu from ''Hyrule Warriors File:Hyrule Warriors Locations Death Mountain - East Goron Keep (Goron Shop & Bombchu ).png|Two Bombchu inside the East Goron Keep in Hyrule Warriors See also * Real Bombchu * Bombling * Water Bomb es:Bombchu Category:Bombs Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items Category:Hyrule Warriors items